


Flirting

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fire, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sarcasm, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word explorations of the relationship between Mick and Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I don't own anything to do with Beck either
> 
> A/N: Written for the slashthedrabble challenge on LJ Lyrics. Lyric from Lemonade by Beck.

Mick’s burning, always burning. The fire catches him, he falls into it. It’s soothing to watch, calming to trace the pattern after. He’d let it consume him.

“Crazy wires fuse their brains,” he tells the flame, watching it dance. 

Sliding towards lost and burning. Fear licks at the edges of him.

Len’s voice pulls him back. A soothing hand slides down his arm, firm fingers ease the candle from him, extinguish the flame. Mick leans in, fits himself against Len’s side, closes his eyes at the kiss to his forehead. He tilts his head, smiling when lips capture his. Safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the slashthedrabble challenge on LJ #392 Sarcasm

There’s the barest hint of self-satisfaction in slightly upturned lips. Len’s eyes cut sideways towards his quarry. Mick knows what’s coming before Stein does. Len’s words drawl out slow and sharp.

Mick feels himself uncoil.

Stein stutters. Jax laughs. Stein glances over, takes in Jax, before turning to Len.

Len raises his eyebrows, daring Stein to contradict his words, as he leans back shoulders barely brushing into Mick. Stein glances at Jax again and decides not to engage. They all watch him go.

Mick squeezes Len’s side, low where Jax can’t see. Len smirks.

“That was great,” Jax grins widely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the slashthedrabble prompt tension on LJ

The occasional brush of Len’s fingers across the pages of his book causes Mick to glance over. Len looks up. Their eyes meet briefly. Len’s lips slide into a one-sided smirk. Mick rolls his eyes, before going back to the project on his work bench. Fingers slide against paper slowly. Mick wets his lips. Fingers still. Mick knows if he turns around the book will be resting on Len’s chest. He smirks, rolls his shoulders and slides his suspenders down so that they’re hanging around his thighs. He leans in as fingers brush his hips and lips touch his neck.


End file.
